Too Late
by MissUnderstood007
Summary: Bella races to get to Edward in New Moon. But what happens if she's too late? One shot. PLEASE R&R!


**A/N: Ok, well, here goes, my first FanFic... woot, haha. CC welcome, no flames please!!**

One Shot! Bella is racing to get to Edward in New Moon, but what if she is too late? Warning, this might be rather depressing… Bella POV

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything that has to do with Twilight, I don't think I'd be writing about it on Fan Fiction...But that's just me. **

I leaped out of the fountain into the crowd of people. They were all oblivious to the catastrophe that was happening this minute. The clock chimed again.

I looked into the corner Alice described for me, and I saw him. He was exactly how I remembered him; white, hard, perfect in every way.

All my troubles seemed to melt away. I felt as though I could stand there for an eternity just looking at him, watching that angel-like face.

Something about his face brought me back to reality. It wasn't the face of my Edward. It looked distant, careworn, like he was struggling with something unbearable; like he had been for a while…

He opened his eyes. The clock struck again. He started moving toward me, though he didn't know I was there, he started moving into the light. The light…

"No!" I screamed at the top of my voice. "Edward!" But the noise of the crowd drowned my cries. I struggled hopelessly against the mob of people. The clock chimed.

I stared franticly at him, hoping that my eyes boring into his face would somehow draw his attention to me. I noticed a dark hooded figure in the shadows to his left, watching. The Volturi were here.

I looked around to see how many were actually there. There were at least four, scattered among the closer crowd. Too many for Edward, even if Alice came to help.

I had lost count of how many times the clock had rung. Some little voice inside me screamed I was too late. But a bigger voice was screaming not to give up. I couldn't give up.

I pushed against the crowed, I fought my way through. But I couldn't hear the clock anymore.

With one final shove, I broke through the crowed. My heart, along with the rest of the world, stopped.

He took one step, into the sun. I screamed his name, but it was too late.

He was glittering, sparkling like a diamond cut into a thousand pieces. The radiance caused me to look away, but only for the slightest bit of a second. He heard my final scream, and looked at me.

The pain in his eyes was more than any person should ever have to contain. His expression changed so many times in that one second, I never knew what he was feeling. He reached toward me with one hand and mouthed the words "I love you".

He was suddenly gone, knocked onto the ground by two hooded figures. I yelled after him, "Edward! Edward, don't leave me! Please Edward, I love you!"

He could only look back with grief in his eyes, apologizing silently, and whisper "I love you too, Bella"

"Edward." I whispered, more to myself. It was the only thing I could think. I collapsed onto my knees in the midst of unhappy people. "Edward, Edward…" I kept repeating. It was like that night in the forest by my house in Forks so long ago, only so much worse. I knew I would never see him again, and worse, I knew he loved me. And I loved him. More than anything in the world.

I don't know how long I was there, in the middle of the street in Italy, or how many security guards I had turned down. It could have been minutes, hours, days, I didn't care. My world was gone, what was the use of living in it?

It was dark out, and the street was deserted when Alice finally came over to me, and wrapped her cold arms around my shuddering body. "We really should get going Bella." she whispered, almost too quiet for me to hear.

Bella? Bella who? That name meant nothing to me anymore. She said something about Charlie. Yes, I knew Charlie. I realized I was still muttering his name over, out loud.

When she could get no response from me except the name of the one thing I wanted, but could never have again, she picked me up and carried me away.

When I came to myself, I was on a plane. The first thing I thought was that I was going to see Edward. That brought on a fresh wave of sobs. I felt a cold arm wrap securely around my shoulders, and was surprised to see Alice was crying too.

I denied that I would never see him again. But I didn't want to think about it. I just kept crying, hoping it would wash everything away.

When we landed in Forks, I wasn't ready.

I wished we could just stay on the plane forever, flying around the now pointless world, forever remaining in our grief. I couldn't face Charlie. I couldn't face the other vampires. I couldn't face myself. I had no reason to live, what was the point anymore?

**Um, ok. Wow, ha, I'm feeling quite devious tonight. I don't really know how to end this except for suicide, and I don't want to ruin this with an attempt on that. So, there you have it, my first! Please review!**


End file.
